Because of A Cat
by Hachiyon
Summary: Akashi just smiled and chuckled. And on top of them all, he did them while calling someone. Kuroko is jealous, but the blue headed teen tried to not show his feelings. Guess who Akashi called? Since when did Akashi has a pet? / "Let's go to my house, then."/ "Like pet like owner...?"/ Jealous Kuroko, motherly Akashi, etc, etc. Shounen-ai, a tad bit of "you-know-what" hint. Akakuro.


Yep. I don't know what I just typed.

My fingers went frenzy and tadaaaaaaaaaaaa.

This is the result.

Please bear with me and my crappiness, everyone ; v;

[This fic is set after their high school years, where the Kisedai is still keeping in touch with each other (Midorima is still being a tsundere, but let's just put that aside since he's not showing up here.)]

**Warnings:** possible grammatical mistakes, misspelled words, OOC-ness, a motherly Akashi (because I believe this should get a warning HAHA), shounen-ai, a tiny weeny bitty bit of yaoi hint. (yep.)

**Disclaimer:** Characters and KnB aren't mine, except that black cat and the name I made up. HA! /killed

At last, enjoy! * w *

* * *

"So, what are you going to have, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko eyed the menu in front of him, not knowing what to order.

"I'll have what you recommend me, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled. Great, pretty sure now he's going to order Kuroko _a lot_ of food.

As in _a lot_.

Kuroko sighed. '_How did this happen anyway?'_

* * *

_**Kuroko was going to grab the handle of the glass door when a silky voice called him.**_

"_**Don't ever think of having a cup of vanilla milkshake as dinner, Tetsuya."**_

_**The said boy turned his head, only to be greeted by a pair of mismatched eyes looking at him and observing him.**_

_**Trying to keep his face blank (which is useless because Akashi knows what Kuroko is going to do and say), Kuroko greeted Akashi.**_

"_**Ah, Akashi-kun. Good evening." Kuroko bowed a bit.**_

_**Akashi snorted. "Don't play dumb, Tetsuya. There's no way I will let you have that drink for dinner."**_

_**Kuroko, still trying to keep his blank expression, answered, "I'm not –"**_

_**And Akashi dragged him all the way to this restaurant they're in now.**_

* * *

After they finished their dinner (which was mostly Akashi forcing Kuroko to eat everything he had ordered), Akashi paid the bill then decided to phone someone while waiting for Kuroko to come back from the wash room.

Kuroko, who had returned and was now walking towards their table, saw Akashi on the line.

Akashi just smiled and chuckled.

_He just smiled._

_And chuckled._

Without any torturing aura radiating from him, note that.

'_This is... rare,' _Kuroko thought, getting closer to the occupied table.

This actually made Kuroko a bit jealous. Akashi rarely smiled, put aside laughing.

'_Just who might that be...'_

Seeing Kuroko approaching their table, Akashi decided to just end the call there.

"Has she eaten? Please prepare her meal soon, I don't want her to fell sick." Akashi commanded before ending the call.

Kuroko is dead curious _and_ jealous.

Sure, he had been liking his ex-captain for a while, but he is a man. Akashi might hate him for that, and he didn't want it, so he kept his feelings for himself. He never thought about spilling them out.

"Who was that, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, he couldn't help it anymore.

"Ah, it's a servant. No one important." Akashi replied back lightly, not satiating Kuroko's curiosity at all.

"Yes, but, who is the other one?" Kuroko questioned again. Walking out of the restaurant, Kuroko could feel the cold air brushing his pale skin.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Why is that a matter to you, anyway, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko lowered his head, directing his gaze to feet. He suddenly found his shoes interesting now.

"No, nevermind what I asked earlier."

Akashi now is quite confused. "No, I'm asking you why is that a matter, now answer me."

"I told you, Akashi-kun, it's nothing."

"Did you just refuse my _request_?"

_**Is that even a request?**_

"No, Akashi-kun, but please just don't mind it anymore."

Akashi sighed. "You are so stubborn, Tetsuya. But I won't back off. Now tell me."

Kuroko huffed. "You are also stubborn, Akashi-kun. Not only me," Kuroko defended himself.

"Goodness, Tetsuya. Just answer already," Akashi ordered, brushing up his bangs with his slender fingers.

Kuroko let out puffs of air. He really didn't want to ruin his current relationship with his ex-captain, since they have been getting closer lately. Akashi himself said, he found Kuroko's presence calming. Kuroko, since the beginning, liked being with Akashi anyway. Comforting silence always enveloped them when they're together. But not now.

"Akashi-kun, I don't want you to hate me."

Now Akashi is completely puzzled at Kuroko's words.

He turned around and stood in front of Kuroko, demanding a reason.

"Why would I hate you, anyway?" Akashi asked, concerned.

"Because..." Kuroko paused, taking a deep breath before he proceeded on continuing.

Akashi tried his best to be patient.

"I... No, I can't say it, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated.

Akashi still glared at Kuroko, not saying a word.

Kuroko knew what the look meant, but he really couldn't say it loud. He didn't want the red head to hate him.

"Just say it, Tetsuya. I told you I won't hate you, didn't I?"

Kuroko exhaled, hesitated on telling Akashi the truth. He was still not sure of how Akashi will react.

_No one was ever sure, in fact._

But what can he say? Akashi had demanded for an explanation, no one could deny.

No one, including Kuroko, of course.

"I..." Kuroko paused, his brain thinking on a better word.

Akashi almost snapped for waiting too long, but he still gave Kuroko some more time.

Failed on finding a more suitable word, he decided to just go with the first word he could think of.

"I... like you Akashi-kun."

Both of them fell silent.

Akashi just stood there, silenced.

'_Ah, I knew it. He will hate me, definitely.' _Kuroko thought, actually quite heartbroken. He never wanted this.

One second passed.

Five.

Ten.

Twenty-five.

Akashi decided to break the silence. The awkward silence, not the usual comforting one.

"Of course I won't hate you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko snapped his head up. '_What did I just hear?'_

"Why would I hate you only because of that? Besides..."

Akashi turned his head to the side, trying to find a better word but failed nonetheless.

He looked back to Kuroko right in his eyes.

"I... also have the same feelings for you."

Kuroko widened his blue orbs slightly, surprised by the confession.

_Oh great, did they just confess to each other?_

_'Now it's getting more awkward_,' Kuroko thought.

"And now back to our first topic. Why did you ask anyway?"

_'Aah, I forgot about it_.' The smaller of the two said to himself.

"It's embarassing, Akashi-kun."

"You just said something more embarassing earlier," Akashi paused, rubbing his face with both of his palms.

"I did... too."

Kuroko smiled at this.

"What are you smiling at?"

The bluehead shook his head lightly. "No, nothing."

Akashi huffed, slightly annoyed. "Just stop saying nothing already, Tetsuya. Spill it out."

Kuroko grew silent, searching for a better word than what he was going to say earlier.

Losing to his own mind fight, he decided to just give up, not that he wanted to.

"Akashi-kun, I'm going to say something... odd."

"You already did. Not that it affected me, though."

Kuroko sighed, again, decided to give into the redhead's _"request"_. "Fine."

"I'm... jealous."

Now Akashi found this really amusing.

He smirked, took two steps forward, and cupped Kuroko's cheeks.

"Tetsuya, do you really want to know who I called earlier?"

Kuroko, his face now in a light shade of pink, nodded slightly and looked away from Akashi's eyes.

With his playful smirk still plastered on his perfectly made face, he continued,

"It's my cat."

.

.

.

_Oh great._

"..."

Kuroko is now extremely embarassed.

He was jealous because of a cat.

A **_cat_**.

_A four legged and tailed mammal with soft fur and sharp eyes._

Okay, the last part almost sounded like Akashi himself.

Kuroko blushed harder, thinking of himself as a fool for being jealous to a cat.

"...I never knew you have a cat, Akashi-kun."

Akashi released Kuroko's flustered face and smiled playfully before grabbing Kuroko's hand and pulled him to his embrace. The blue haired boy tried to hold his gasp, startled from the sudden move.

Wrapping his arms around Kuroko's waist, he buried his nose in the latter's soft blue locks. Inhaling the vanilla scent of Kuroko's small figure, he chuckled lightly.

**_Akashi is bold as always._**

Still holding Kuroko, Akashi continued, "Because I don't want Ryouta to snuggle her to death."

Kuroko, still blushing slightly, laughed softly. "Kise-kun is sometimes dangerous."

"He always is. He strangled you everytime you two met. Good thing you always survived, Tetsuya." Akashi scoffed, which is surprisingly melodious, and released Kuroko.

"But why not tell me, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smiled dearingly, "Because you have a dog and I'm afraid they won't be compatible with each other."

Kuroko nodded, agreeing to Akashi. "I want to see your cat, though."

Akashi smiled and entwined his fingers with Kuroko's.

"Let's go to my house, then. "

Kuroko curved his lips, holding Akashi's hands tighter.

"Okay."

Guess they're now going out without anyone asking each other out.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Wait, Akashi-kun. You were talking to a cat?"

Akashi fell silent. "I find it entertaining."

Kuroko chuckled, receiving a glare from Akashi.

"You also talk to your dog, Tetsuya."

Kuroko shrugged. "Yep."

Akashi rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Kuroko only looked at his now-lover...? and smiled back.

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

_**About two months after that...**_

"I never knew your dog likes cats, Tetsuya."

"If you didn't, then what about me?"

"You're the owner."

"You even knew my dog better than me, Akashi-kun."

Akashi only smiled at that statement.

"And now my cat snuggles to your dog."

Kuroko had to hold back the urge of squealing, no matter how out of character it is, but seeing two fluffy creature in front of him playing together is just extremely adorable.

He smiled, "They're so adorable..."

Kuroko eyed the clock, realizing it's already late, he decided to go home and tried to pick Nigou up.

The said cat prevented him from doing so by giving him deadly glare (great, now both pet and owner have the same glare) and wrapped her fluffy black tail around Nigou.

"Looks like Kuroha doesn't want to let go," Akashi commented and smiled.

Kuroko sighed. "Come on, Nigou. It's getting late."

The said dog only glanced to his master, as if saying "No can do" and ignored him.

Akashi smirked, pulling Kuroko closer to him and whispered to his ear.

"I guess... you could spend the night here."

Kuroko blushed, knowing that he cannot refuse, nodded and lowered his head.

He's still not used to Akashi "inviting" him this way.

Trying to regain his composure, he looked up, with a light shade of pink still decorating his cheeks.

When suddenly an idea hit him.

"Akashi-kun, I think you should change her name into Seijuurou Nigou."

.

.

.

"Wait. What?"

"She has got the same eyes like you too."

"But why Seijuurou Nigou? I mean, it's a "she"."

"What name can we give her then? Seijuurin?"

"Tetsuya, that's my name."

"Yours is Seijuurou, Akashi-kun."

"Then say it."

"Say what?"

"My name."

"...Akashi-kun."

"Not that one."

"...Then, which one?"

Akashi laughed softly.

"Don't play dumb, Tetsuya. Just do it."

Kuroko stared on the floor.

"...Sei... Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi smirked winningly.

"If you want her nameto be changed, you will call me that from now on."

Kuroko fell silent. He almost never called anyone by their given names.

"...Okay."

But he wanted to change the cat's name so bad he had to comply to the deal.

"Also, I think your dog won't come home with you anymore. Just look at how attached he is with my cat."

Looks like Akashi still didn't really want to call his cat by her new name.

Put that aside, now the problem is Nigou didn't want to move a tad bit from his playing spot with Seijuurin.

Akashi grinned. His brain is planning something.

_Oh boy._

"I'll have you to move in with me too, Tetsuya."

And Kuroko is completely aware that _that, _is not a joke at all.

The said blue head only smiled, completely aware that Akashi didn't take a 'no'.

And he had no way to refuse.

Not that he wanted to, anyway.

* * *

**Replies to the reviews of "Blue, Pale and Adorable":**

**Wakinyan****:** Sorryyyy, but that fic is a one-shot, so there won't be any chapter two ; v ; I still hope you enjoyed the fic, though! xD

**Sal:** SORRY SWEETY, BUT THE NEXT SCENE IS TOO EXTREME FOR ME I MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF BLOOD LOSS. /faints/ LOL I'm glad you liked it! xD that idea suddenly popped out of my brain like, let's make Kagami remember his deadly experience back then before the winter cup. HA! /handgunned. No, thank you for reading this fic and reviewing it! Sorry for the super late replyyyyy ;;;;;;

**Aibeloved: **Aww, they are always sweet! LOL I hope you liked my fic~~

**Kiru-Kiru Chan: ***wiping blood* I almost fainted due to my imagination while writing this fic. /faints/ Sorry, but i couldn't think of any omake for this fic ; v ; i have so many ideas piling up inside my head though, I'll try to write more fics! I hope the next ones will be multihapters ;;;; v ;;;;; AND YES YOU ARE HAVING A COLD BBY me too don't worry cough cough cough /bitchslapped/

* * *

**A/N:**

I DON'T KNOW MY LIFE ANYMORE.

WHAT DID I JUST—

AAAAAAAHHHHH I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE.

But I hope you enjoy this though! ;;;; v ;;;;

Pardon me for any grammatical mistakes, please do point them out so I can fix them! xD

At last, thank you for reading! ' v '


End file.
